


In Need of Inspiration

by valdomarx (cptxrogers)



Series: Octoberfest fics [17]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Bashful Geralt, Dramatic Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, reference to the chamomile incident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptxrogers/pseuds/valdomarx
Summary: Jaskier, most distressingly, has writer's block. He turns to Geralt for help.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Octoberfest fics [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956754
Comments: 4
Kudos: 136





	In Need of Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> whumptober day 17: blackmail

“Geraaaaaalt!” Jaskier wails. “Geralt, you must help me, or I shall surely perish.”

Geralt looks up from sharpening his sword. “You look perfectly healthy to me.”

“But Geralt, the most terrible thing has happened.” He gestures mournfully with the quill in his hand, waving it to indicate the blank page in front of him. “For I am suffering most severely from writer’s block, and if I cannot overcome it I shall be shunned from my profession, and then I shall be jobless, and then I shall starve and die a most painful death.”

Geralt quirks an eyebrow. “How terrible for you.”

“It is! For what am I but a poet, and what is a poet without words? A sad creature indeed, faced with mere blankness when inspiration should flow.”

Geralt grunts and goes back to his sword. That was _not_ what Jaskier had wanted.

“Hey!” He throws a pebble at Geralt’s head. “I’m laying my deepest fears before you here. You could at least be sympathetic.” He turns up his nose in his best impression of wounded distress.

Geralt rolls his eyes, but Jaskier can tell he wants to smile. “Very well then,” he begins, in that most patient voice he uses to talk to idiot villagers and tedious aldermen. “What is vexing you?”

“I can’t write!” Jaskier waves his arms over his head. “I go to put my many, varied, and fascinating thoughts upon the paper, and they turn to smoke and slip between my fingers.”

Geralt hums. “And what exactly are you trying to write about?”

Jaskier prevaricates. “Ahh. Well. You know. The adventures of life, the struggles of man versus nature, and man versus man. The usual.”

Geralt considers. “I see. So you’re in need of inspiration?” He reaches into his pack and produces the small journal he uses to keep notes of the monsters he fights and the history of the witchers. Jaskier’s eyes widen when he realises what it is - he’s been dying to take a look but he’s never been allowed before.

He reaches out to grab the book but Geralt wags a finger, exuding smug amusement. “There is a cost,” he says.

Wasn’t there always?

Jaskier sighs. “What is it? What must I trade for access to your closely-guarded witcher knowledge? I know you uphold an oath of secrecy or some such and you’re worried that witcher lore could be used for ill purposes, but I promise I’ll be discreet. Whatever it takes.” He gives Geralt his best pleading puppy dog eyes. “I’ll do anything. What do you want from me?”

To his astonishment, a blush of colour rises on Geralt’s cheeks. He could swear Geralt actually looks _bashful_.

“Well, uhh,” Geralt begins, pointedly not looking him in the eye. “That thing you did with the chamomile that one time? That was nice. Perhaps you could, umm, do that again.”

“Oh, Geralt.” Jaskier leaps to his feet. “I’d be _delighted_.” 

The monster stories could wait, because now he had an even _better_ source of inspiration.


End file.
